


The One With the Power

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: What if the Prophecy could apply to a very different 'one with the power' and 'chosen one'?





	The One With the Power

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.. and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'_

A smiling Albus Dumbledore reviewed the Prophecy in his Pensieve, in the privacy of his office. So the one who would take care of Voldemort would be born at the end of July to a couple that opposed the Dark Lord, and would be male... that narrowed the list down to only a few couples, the Potters, the Longbottoms, and the Bones. He knew of no others that had fought Voldemort twice and where the wives were pregnant. Now it remained a question of which child would be born at the end of July, and would be male. It was very fortunate that all three possibilities were part of his Order, so he could guide them where their child could confront the Dark Lord and end the war. All for the Greater Good.

* * *

Lucius Scorpius Malfoy had been a prefect at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The son of the notorious Abraxas Black, he was the undisputed leader of Slytherin House by his fifth year. Dumbledore had heard rumours of severe bullying by Slytherins of Muggleborn students, and called Lucius to his office one day.

'Ah Lucius my boy... take a seat. Would you like a lemon drop?'

The pure-blood wizard sat down stately, and held his back straight, 'No thank you Headmaster. May I ask why you have called me here?'

'Dear boy, I have heard some nasty bullying is going on. In many cases Slytherin students are involved,' Dumbledore attempted to legilimice Lucius, but ran into strong Occlumency shields.  
'When I approached your head of House, good Professor Slughorn on this, he mentioned he let inter-House affairs be handled by the prefects. Is there something you wish to tell me, Lucius?'

'I have nothing to say to you Headmaster. If you had any proof, you'd not call me over,' Lucius stood up. 'Good night sir.'

'Lucius, come back here! You _will_ tell me who is involved in the bullying!'

'No Headmaster, I will not. In fact, I may be tempted to write a long letter to my father about your overt familiarity with me here.'

And at that Lucius left Dumbledore's office. The bullying was not stopped, and in fact only became worse.

* * *

On month before Lucius' graduation, Albus called him to his office again.  
'Lucius, I must ask you re-think your choices for your future. Can you not see that Voldemort is destroying wizarding culture?' Dumbledore pleaded with him. It was clear that Lucius could steer the entire Slytherin contingent into a given direction.  
'Your father is getting older, and his health is deteriorating. You will soon be the Head of the Malfoy family, with great political power.  
'Please reject Voldemort's teachings! Our world needs men of your calibre to lead them to a better future, not into Darkness.'

Lucius stood up and laughed, 'Dumbledore, you're a fool. The Dark Lord is the future for wizard kind, I will never join you, as long as I live,' and he left.

* * *

After leaving Hogwarts, Lucius married Narcissa Irma Black, and became a member of Voldemort's Death Eaters. In late 1978 he led a raid on a Muggleborn's house, when the rape and torture session was interrupted by the Order of the Phoenix, led by Albus Dumbledore himself. Dumbledore was one of the first in the house, and while other Order members duelled with Lucius' men, he tracked down Lucius in the children's bedrooms upstairs.

Lucius kicked the six-year old boy he had been torturing away as he heard the commotion outside, pulled up his pants, and then grabbed the boy again, placing his wand on the traumatized naked child's head.

'Death Eater! Release your hostage and surrender!' shouted a furious Dumbledore. He had rushed past the bodies of the children's parents, the father had been used as target practice for cutting charms and the mother had been tortured for hours before she was killed by a bludgeoning curse to the face.  
And here in this bedroom he now found a murdered twelve-year old Muggleborn witch, lying naked on her bed with her wand snapped and driven into her eye sockets. At least her young brother was still alive, but he was currently being held by one of the murderers.

'I think not, Dumbledore,' replied Lucius. The Death Eater masks had a variation of a muffling spell charmed on them, making their voices unrecognisable.  
'You will call of your Order and let us leave, or this filthy Muggle will join his parents and the Mudblood in death.'

Albus, always wanting to save lives, agreed. As the Death Eaters apparated out, Lucius slightly pulled back his wand from the boy's head.  
'On second thoughts... _reducto_!'

Even as the boy's brain was splattered over the walls, Lucius apparated out.

* * *

In the old Celtic calendar, the year starts in November. On the 30th of April 1981 Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucius Malfoy, gave birth to her son Draco Lucius.  
Draco grew up to be a spoilt brat, his head filled with Blood supremacy and that he would be destined to rule one day. His entire world revolved around him: he was the heir of the Malfoy family, his father was the Minister for Magic in all but name, and his mother doted on him.

Two months later Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter were born. The Bones child was a girl so irrelevant, and Dumbledore convinced the Potters and Longbottoms to abandon their protected manors, and instead live in _fidelius_ -protected 'safe' houses, while he made sure that their secret keepers would tell Voldemort where they were. That way a confrontation was assured.

The Dark Lord eventually attacked the Potters, and was evidently vanquished. Young Harry Potter was taken by Dumbledore, and placed in an abusive household. The prophecy had not been fulfilled yet, so it was best if Harry grew up cowed and timid, so he could be led like a lamb to the slaughter once Voldemort returned.  
It would be unfortunate that the Potter family would be destroyed, but as James and Lily's wills made Dumbledore out to be the principle beneficiary should Harry die, their possessions would go towards the Greater Good.

* * *

In his fifth year, Draco was made a prefect despite strong objections from all Heads of House who were not Severus Snape. Dumbledore himself intervened:  
'Draco is not as bad as you all say. I see myself in him, I too grew up with a strong-minded father who held _unpopular_ ideas. And yet I was made a prefect, and that eventually lead to my position here today.  
'Therefore I say we treat Draco equal to how I was treated, and grant him the position he may not have earned, but one he needs.'

Draco proudly bore his prefect badge, his mark of honour.

* * *

At the end of June 1997, Draco Malfoy was facing his Headmaster on top of the Astronomy Tower. Draco had been trying to kill the old man all year, and now it had come to this.  
Death Eaters he had led in were rampaging through Hogwarts, and the Headmaster had lost his wand to Malfoy's _Expelliarmus_.

Dumbledore talked with Draco for what seemed like hours, with a hidden and petrified Harry Potter as their only witness. Then the Death Eaters were routed, and some of them fled up the stairs.  
A coward at heart, Draco could not directly murder someone, but he had served Dumbledore up as a lamb for the slaughter. There are many ways to vanquish someone. And Dumbledore had never understood that asking others for help was a power in and of it self.

As the jet-green light left Snape's wand and struck Dumbledore squarely in the chest, blasting him through the air and off the tower, Draco had succeeded in bringing down the Dark Lord of the 'Light'.


End file.
